harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gilderoy Lockhart
Gilderoy Lockhart ist der Lehrer für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste während Harrys zweitem Jahr in Hogwarts. Sein eigentlicher Beruf ist bzw. war Schriftsteller. Lockhart ist gutaussehend, hat dauergewelltes blondes Haar und leuchtend blaue Augen und kleidet sich immer elegant in passend zusammengestellte Zaubererroben und -Hüte . Gilderoy Lockhart hat eine Reihe von Büchern geschrieben, die seine Siege über gefährliche magische Kreaturen und schwarze Magier beschreiben. Er lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, sich feiern zu lassen, gibt gerne Autogramme oder lässt zusammen mit Bewunderern fotografieren. Harry trifft ihn zum ersten Mal im Buchladen Flourish & Blotts, wo Lockhart eine Autogrammstunde hält. Lockhart als Lehrer Am Anfang des Schuljahrs ist Hermine offenbar in ihn verknallt, sie malt auf dem Stundenplan Herzchen um die Stunden mit Lockhart. Sie braucht auch länger als Harry und Ron um zu erkennen, dass Lockhart ein Angeber ist, der keine Kompetenz in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hat. In seiner ersten Schulstunde lässt er eine Gruppe von Wichteln frei, die das Klassenzimmer völlig verwüsten, ohne dass er etwas gegen sie tun kann. Daraufhin beschränkt er sich in seinem Unterricht darauf, Episoden aus seinen Büchern nachzuspielen, wobei ihm Harry assistieren muss. Während des Schuljahres äußert Lockhart verschiedene Theorien darüber, was für ein Monster in der Kammer des Schreckens haust und wer es auf die Schüler hetzt. Meist werden seine Vermutungen sofort widerlegt, woraufhin Lockhart neue Theorien erfindet. Am Ende des Schuljahres muss Lockhart zugeben, dass er seine vorgeblichen Heldentaten gar nicht selbst vollbracht hat. Er hat nur andere Zauberer aufgespürt, sich ihre Geschichte erzählen lassen und sie mit einem Gedächtniszauber Amnesia belegt. Die Geschichte hat er dann als seine eigene Tat ausgegeben und in seinen Büchern geschildert. Die einzige Art von Zauber, die er wirklich beherrscht, sind Gedächtniszauber. Als er jedoch versucht, mit Rons beschädigtem Zauberstab einen Gedächtniszauber über Harry und Ron zu sprechen, geht der Zauberstab nach hinten los und Lockhart selbst verliert sein Gedächtnis. Im fünften Schuljahr als sie ins St.Mungo Hospital hinein gingen sahen sie das breite Grinsen von Lockhart (Fiktionale) Bücher von Gilderoy Lockhart * Break with a Banshee - dt.: Tanz mit einer Todesfee * Gadding with Ghouls - dt.: Gammel mit Ghulen * Holidays with Hags - dt.: Ferien mit Vetteln * Travels with Trolls - dt.: Trips mit Trollen * Voyages with Vampires - dt.: Abstecher mit Vampiren * Wanderings with Werewolves - dt.: Wanderungen mit Werwölfen * Year with the Yeti - dt.: Ein Jahr bei einem Yeti * Magical Me - dt.: Zauberisches Ich * Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests - dt.: Gilderoy Lockharts Ratgeber für Schädlinge in Haus und Hof * Who Am I? - dt.: Wer bin ich? ** Dieses Buch tritt nur im Film (nach der Liste der Mitwirkenden) auf und reflektiert Lockhart's Gedächtniszauber. Es ist offenbar als "Easter Egg" konzipiert worden. Auszeichnungen Gilderoy Lockhart ist Träger des Merlin-Ordens dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kräfte und hat fünf Mal die Auszeichnung der Hexenwoche für das charmanteste Lächeln gewonnen. Name Joanne K. Rowling beschreibt Gilderoy Lockhart als ein gutes Beispiel dafür, wie sie die Namen ihrer Figuren findet. Zunächst kam ihr die Idee für die Figur, dann musste sie einen Namen dafür finden. Dieser Name musste einen eindrucksvollen Klang haben. Rowling suchte im "Dictionary of Phrase and Fable" und fand dort Gilderoy, einen gutaussehenden schottischen Straßenräuber ("highwayman") - genau das, was sie suchte. Dann fand sie den Nachnamen "Lockhart" auf einem Denkmal für Gefallene des Ersten Weltkriegs. Die zwei Namen zusammen sagen alles über die Figur, was Rowling sagen wollte. Reales Vorbild Nach Aussage von Joanne Rowling ist Gilderoy Lockhart die einzige Figur in den Büchern, die sie absichtlich nach einem realen Vorbild gestaltet hat; das Vorbild war nach ihren Worten noch unangenehmer als die Fiktion. Nachdem in Internet-Foren Spekulationen aufkamen, dass Rowlings erster Ehemann dieses Vorbild für Lockhart war, dementierte sie das mit heftigen Worten. Weblinks Es gibt mehrere Online-Versionen des ''"Dictionary of Phrase and Fable", z. B.: * The First Hypertext Edition of The Dictionary of Phrase and Fable * Dictionary of Phrase and Fable - Giving the Derivation, Source, or Origin of Common Phrases, Allusions, and Words That Have a Tale to Tell Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart, Gilderoy